442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
UOAFA Not Many Are Really Champions League 2015/16
Group Stage Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Knockout Phase Round of 16 Quarter-finals Semi-finals Final The final was played on 28 May 2016 at the San Siro in Milan, Italy. Characters that appeared on 442oons videos Real Madrith * Rafact Benitesh(coach) * Zinheadine Zidane (coach) * Mercedes Benzema * Cristiano Arrogantaldo * Nacho * Iker Cantseeapass * Varane * Hamish Rodriguez * Sergio Redos * Peperedcarde * Garry Bale * Marcello * ISGO * Lucroat Modric * Mateo Cobracic * Estevez Paris Saint Zlatan * Laurent Blanc (coach) * Zlatan Egohimovic * David Louise * Angel Devil Di Maria * Skeletor Cavani * Kevin Trappjaw * Thiowngoal Silva * Serge Orkorier * Salvatore Sirigu * She-Rabiot Manchesthair United * Louis Van Harsh (coach) * Tryiton Giggsy (assistant coach) * David De Saver * Memphis the Pie * Wayne The Ogre * Phace Jones * Hwan Mata * Anthierry Martial * Smalling the Wardrobe * Daleydevil * Ghastly Tongue * Panda Herrera * Luke Shawlways Injured * Schweintiger * Jessie Lingard * Failainthe * Darmien * Roh-no * Michael Havoc * Unfaithfulio Valencia * RoadRashford * Victor Valdes O' Connor Manchester Sheiky * Unwell Paleandgreeni (coach) * Vinjury Kompany * Joe Hairt * La Sagna * Rah££m Loves Sterling * Samir Nasty * Sonic Aguero * Wil-fried Bony * Snakean Delph * Mangala * David Not Long Silva * Cliche * Fernandinho * Yaya Tankoure * Kev De Bluene * Fernandoh * Otacantdefendi Old Lady * Old Lady (character) * POB * Gianluigi Buffon * Realvaro * Mariowned Mandzukic * Patrice Whatevra * Giorgio Chiellini Ass Roamer *Edintheclouds Džeko *Wojciech Toomanyzedzney *Florenzi *Moe Salah *Peeanitch *Vainquere 'Atlethemhavetheballico Madrid' *Diego Simemoane (coach) *Fernando Torrid *SafeJands Oblak *DieGodin *Felipe Blueisnotthecolour *Koke-Cola *Greaseman *Fernandes O'Connor *Gabby Logan *Lily Savic *Sowl *JuanFranMan *Himenez 'Bayern Munchausen' *Pep (coach) *RTAro Vidal *Thomasshole Muller *Xabi Irunslow *Robert Lewangoalski *Robin *Savewell Neuer *Philip Lamb *Muggedme Benatia *Jeronimo Boateng *David Alibaba *Franck Riberteeth *Douglas CostaFortune *Ricky Martinez *Mario Goatze *Coman The Barbarian 'Wolvesburger' *Dante *Lord Bendtner *Andre Shirley *Arnold Schwarzenegger 'Bancelona' *Luis Enrique (coach) *Lionel Messigician *Chewy Suarez *Notaxmar *Andres Inhexcellent *Ivan Racketits *Bravo *Sergio Buckets *Nelson Piquet *Danny Alfez *Raphina *Javier Rascherano *Big Daddy *Jessica Alba Chelsea Bus Company * Jose the Special Mong (coach) * Guus Hidinik (coach) * Ass-smear Begovich * Bernie Slaven Ivanitch * Will.I.an * Schlong Terry * Eden Hazardous * Gold Oscar * Gary Vkahill Blue * Diego Costly-Coffee * Failcow * Secs Fabregash * Tibo Caughtout * Pedro * Obi-Mikel 'Arsene' *Arsey Whinger (coach) *Gabrielle *LeytonOrient Koscielny *Mesut Eyezil Terrestrial *Olivier GQ *Dimwit Ohspina *Alex Oxeleonardo Chamberlain *Welsh Rambo *Dirty Sánchez *Nachos Monreal *Santa Cazorla *Fresh Prince of Wel-Air *Hector Bellerina *Petr the Czech *Mathieu Flameni *Francis Cockerelman *Mohamed Elwho? 'Avengers St Petersburg' *Hulk ' ' 'Mashabi Tel Aviv' *Daniel Lifshitz 'Ben10fica' *Julio Cesar 'FC Pothole' *Iker Can'tseeapass 'PeeSV' *Phillip Cocu (coach) 'Valancedere' *Gary Neville (coach) Gallery Vlcsnap-2016-02-22-14h56m17s308.png WolvesburgerKAA.png FlameniMessi.png BMAM.png Category:442oons Category:Events Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:UOAFA Not Many Are Really Champions League